I Just Called to Say I Love You
| Genre = | Length = 6:44 (Extended version) 6:16 (Album version) 4:16 (Single version) | Label = Motown | Writer = Stevie Wonder | Producer = Stevie Wonder | Last single = "Front Line" (1983) | This single = "I Just Called to Say I Love You" (1984) | Next single = "Love Light in Flight" (1984) }} "I Just Called to Say I Love You" is a song written, produced and performed by Stevie Wonder. The song was first featured in the 1984 comedy The Woman in Red, along with two other songs by Wonder, and scored number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for three weeks from October 13 to 27, 1984. It also became his tenth number-one on the R&B chart, and his fourth on the adult contemporary chart; it spent three weeks atop both charts, and for the same weeks as on the Hot 100."I Just Called to Say I Love You" topped the Billboard Hot 100, Adult Contemporary and R&B charts simultaneously from October 13 to 27, 1984: * * * The song also became Wonder's only solo UK number-one success, staying at the top for six weeks, in the process also becoming Motown Records' biggest-selling single in the UK, a distinction it still holds as of 2015. In addition, the song won both a Golden Globe and an Academy Award for Best Original Song. The song also received three nominations at the 27th Grammy Awards for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance, Song of the Year and Best Pop Instrumental Performance. There was a dispute among Wonder, his former writing partner Lee Garrett, and Lloyd Chiate as to who actually wrote the song. Chiate claimed in a lawsuit that he and Garrett wrote the song years before its 1984 release; however a jury ultimately sided with Wonder. Personnel *Stevie Wonder - vocals, synthesizer, drums, vocoder, organ Charts and certifications Charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Sales and certifications |accessdate=March 29, 2012}} |salesamount=1,840,000}} |- !scope="row"| Total available sales: | | 4,326,000 |- See also *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1980s *List of RPM number-one singles of 1984 *List of European number-one hits of 1984 *List of number-one hits of 1984 (France) *List of number-one hits of 1984 (Germany) *List of number-one singles of 1984 (Ireland) *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1984 *List of number-one singles in 1984 (New Zealand) *List of number-one hits in Norway *List of number-one hits (Sweden) *List of number-one hits of 1984 (Switzerland) *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (UK) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984 (U.S.) *List of number-one R&B singles of 1984 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1984 (U.S.) References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:Stevie Wonder songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:Songs about telephone calls Category:Motown singles Category:1984 songs